It is common to store papers, pamphlets or the like in substantially vertical storage racks from which they can be withdrawn as required. Typically these racks comprise vertically oriented pockets into which the papers, pamphlets or like are placed and from which they can be withdrawn as required.
Racks of this general type have a number of disadvantages. Typically racks of the known type present the pamphlet or paper closest to the front wall of the rack as the most convenient for withdrawal. Depending on the nature of the pamphlet or paper, the quality of material on which it is printed, and the extent to which the rack is full, a somewhat awkward finger and thumb action is often required to withdraw a sample from the front of the bundle in the rack. In addition multiple samples are often withdrawn in error which leads to awkwardness and time wastage in replacing the excess samples. Replacement, in turn, often causes damage to the pamphlets or papers themselves.
Additionally, in many instances, the front wall of the pocket terminates beneath the upper edges of the pamphlets or papers stored therein. As a result the pamphlets or papers tend to curl over the front face and become damaged. At the very least the front surface of the pamphlet or paper is partially obscured.
It is an object of the invention to provide a storage rack and/or a method of forming a storage rack which will overcome at least some of the shortcomings of the prior art as outlined above or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.